


wake up call

by qrandkinq



Series: Right Where You Want Me To Be [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Rated T for suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrandkinq/pseuds/qrandkinq
Summary: Issei sighs. “If I make coffee, will that be enough to get you out of this bed?”“Maybe,” Hajime grumbles into his pillow.Issei laughs. “Not even for me, huh?”“Shut up.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna thank my super great friend seijouho on tumblr for helping me out with ideas (人 •͈ᴗ•͈✿ฺ) love you bro
> 
> oh god please forgive me, this is the first time I've ever written something suggestive ;; I'm sorry if it sucks!!
> 
> hope you like it ;;

Issei blinks against the sun pouring in through the blinds by his and Hajime’s bed. He rubs a hand down his face and yawns loudly, which causes the slightly smaller lump next to him to shift.

He smiles softly and leans down to whisper into Hajime’s ear. “Hajime, it’s time to get up, babe.”

Hajime grunts, but he doesn’t move.

“Hajime.”

He groans and pulls the covers up over his head to block out the sun and Issei’s voice.

He knows it’s been a tough week for his boyfriend; staying late shifts at night at the diner and taking collge classes at the same time can be really tedious.

Today is Saturday, and Issei promised he’d treat Hajime to a day of doing absolutely nothing. He wants to spend the day in the apartment eating and watch TV, but he wants Hajime to be awake and eating food and watching stupid TV shows with him. It’s usually Hajime who has to drag Issei out of bed and making sure he eats before he leaves the house. He’ll even call him during the day and ask if he’s eaten.

Issei sighs. “If I make coffee, will that be enough to get you out of this bed?”

“Maybe,” Hajime grumbles into his pillow.

Issei laughs. “Not even for me, huh?”

“Shut up.”

Issei rolls off the bed and shivers at the contact of the cold wooden floor. It’s cold outside; it’s late fall, but he doesn’t bother putting on a shirt or a pair of longer pyjama pants even.

He pulls the coffee grounds out of the cupboard and pours both the grounds and two cups of water into the coffee maker. The smell of coffee begins to waft throughout the apartment, and he knows this is a sure-fire way to get Hajime’s butt out of bed. It’s like getting a dog to run towards the sound of a can opener.

But he’s still not there.

“Hajime," he calls out, "coffee’s ready.”

No response, either.

Issei pouts and heads back to the bedroom to find the lump in the bed facing the wall, sound asleep.

An idea springs into his head, and he smirks. He might get slapped for it, but he doesn’t care.

He kneels onto the bed and ignores the obnoxious creaking sound, ducking over Hajime’s sleeping form. He slowly pulls the covers away from his still sleeping boyfriend, and he laughs when Hajime shivers at the exposure of cold air.

“Issei,” Hajime groans, "stop."

Issei says nothing as he presses his lips against his boyfriend’s. He starts peppering his forehead, the corner of his mouth and his chin with slow and sweet kisses.

Issei comments, “You really need to shave.”

“Shut up,” Hajime says, but there’s no bite to it.

Issei laughs as he starts trailing downwards towards his neck, licking away at the hickeys he left from the night before. He kisses down to his stomach where he knows Hajime is the most ticklish, and he smirks when Hajime’s stomach twitches and chuckles lightly, playfully swatting his cheek.

“Your stubble is tickling me, idiot.”

He nods and hums, making his way down to his hips, and Hajime shivers a little when Issei presses a wet kiss against the flower tattoo on his left hip. He kisses the petals and Hajime sighs, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s curly locks.

“Issei,” Hajime sighs dreamily.

He looks up at him and smiles, and as he reaches the waistband of Hajime’s boxers, he suddenly pulls his lips away.

He laughs when Hajime lets out a loud whine.

“What the hell, Issei?”

“Well that worked,” Issei says, and he laughs when Hajime throws a pillow at him, completely missing him and hitting the door post.

“You’re an asshole,” Hajime growls.

“Well, at least you’re awake,” Issei says with a smirk that he knows drives Hajime _insane._ He looks down at Hajime's hips and he grins wickedly. “Oh, and you might wanna take care of _that_ while I cook breakfast.”

“GET OUT.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://queeniwaizumi.tumblr.com/) ₍•͈ᴗ•͈₎


End file.
